For testing and other purposes, it is often desirable to generate an isolated network environment of computing hosts. In a development environment, multiple different network environments may be needed at different times, or at the same time, on a continuing basis. Generating a network environment involves configuration of switches and computing hosts, and can be time-consuming, and a single input error by an operator can lead to configuration problems.